Ian Kabra
Ian Kabra is a Lucian operative who, with his sister Natalie, makes up one of the first teams in the Clue Hunt. His family were the leaders of the Lucian Branch. He was fourteen years old in the original Series 1, but is sixteen years-old in Series 2, both times the same age as Amy Cahill. Ian is described in the 39 Clues books as being extremely good-looking. He has tan skin, amber eyes, and silky black hair. He has a British accent and dresses in fine clothing, notably Armani, Prada, and Ralph Lauren suits and other designer wear. He often acts older than his current age, but sometimes he can be immature. Ian Kabra is Natalie Kabra's older brother, and presumes he is also in charge of her. Despite his snobbish attitude, he knows how the world once saw him and actively makes attempts to change this in the later books. He always tried to please his mother, until he realized what kind of a person his mother was. Family *Cara Pierce - Girlfriend *Vikram Kabra - Father *Isabel Kabra - Mother (deceased) *Natalie Kabra - Sister (deceased) *Dimitry Melnikov - Uncle *Luke Cahill - Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) *Pranav Kabra- ancestor *Rupert Davenport- ancestor *Thomas Cahill - Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) *Luke Cahill - Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) *Katherine Cahill - Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) *Madeleine Cahill - Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) *Gideon Cahill - Great x 23 Grandfather (deceased) *Olivia Cahill - Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) *Damien Vesper - (possibly related through Isabel, deceased) History ''Midnight Ride On Christmas Eve 2007, Isabel Kabra sent Ian and Natalie Kabra to steal the snowglobe with Paul Revere's engagement ring in Grace's mansion during her annual Christmas party. However, they fail and are foiled unintentionally by Amy and Dan Cahill. Sometime before Grace's funeral, Ian was briefed about the impending Clue Hunt by his mother, and warned about the threat posed by Amy and Dan. The Maze of Bones In Ian's first appearance at Grace Cahill's funeral, he and Natalie walk towards Dan and Amy. Dan sees them and says that 'the cobras' (Amy and Dan's nickname for them) are coming their way. Amy curses herself for noticing how handsome Ian is. Ian and Natalie accept the hunt for Clues. Later, in the catacombs, Ian was on the hunt of a Clue with his sister. They attempted to knock out Amy and Dan with a dart gun, but Alistair Oh tackled them, giving the Cahill siblings enough time to escape. Later, Ian tricked Amy into thinking that he poisoned her brother Dan and that only he has the antidote. Amy gave him the lead with the hope of getting the "antidote" and Ian escaped. Ian hadn't really poisoned him but it is unknown what the 'antidote that he gave Amy actually was. One False Note Ian and Natalie captured Amy and Dan on their yacht in Venice and tried to get their lead. When they realized that the Cahills did not have the lead with them, the Kabras attempted to dispose of the Cahill siblings. Later, he and Natalie hold Dan and Amy hostage in Fidelio Racco's house. Ian played a certain piece composed by Mozart, thinking that it will lead him to the Clue since they found out that Amy and Dan looked it up and figured out the clue through the Internet. The piece that the Kabras received, however, was different from the genuine one that the Cahills had. It contained a false note designed to trigger a bomb in the harpsichord. The harpsichord on which Ian played the piece exploded because of the bomb, and the Kabras were rendered unconscious. The Sword Thief Ian suggested that he and his sister, Natalie, form an alliance with Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh. They accept, and the five worked together, tracing the clues to a man named Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Throughout the alliance, Ian and Amy appeared to be falling for one another, but that ends when he and Natalie betray Amy and Dan by leaving them in a cave, after Dan falsely told them that the lead pointed to Lake Tash, in Kyrgyzstan, when they should have gone to Egypt, which is why they were later absent from Book 4. This reference also appears in Mission 4. Afterwards, Amy had a hard time forgetting Ian, and there are hints that he appears to have genuine affection for her. Mission 4: The Lucian Fort In this mission, Ian and Natalie Kabra went to Kyrgyzstan to find the supposed "Clue" in Lake Tash. They rented a hotel in Bishkek, the capital of Kyrgyzstan. The bellboy called them "terrible children" when later inquired. In their hotel room, they had written "Flight to Budapest" and than later erased it. In Mission Four, you get to meet Ian and Natalie. In the mission, Ian said he wanted to see the Crown of St. Stephen. When you ask him why, he says, "Oh, um, nothing. It's just, um . . . very old. Too old, actually. It's probably covered in . . . crown germs. In fact, I probably won't go see it at all." He also revealed they are monitoring the area when talking. (In the same paper that they wrote "Flight to Budapest", you can see in the corner "Ian+Amy" inside a heart, which later was crossed out) The Black Circle Ian makes multiple appearances in this book, including a time where he attempts to "reconcile" with Amy and Dan, only to be kicked in the shin by Amy. He also competes with the Holts and Amy and Dan (who are in alliance at this point) and loses leads to them, several times. In Too Deep Ian Kabra was on the boat when Isabel threatened to feed Amy to the sharks. The Viper's Nest When Ian and Isabel are in the airport, Ian says, "They're asking for it, Heaven forbid they listen to the brains of the outfit..." "And that would be?" Isabel said. "Well, the sister, Amy..." "He felt a smile creeping upon his face" is what the book says, then his mother asks him about it and he says he blushes. In addition, Ian was very concerned about the green liquid he snatched from Amy and Dan in the first book. He was nervous when his mother wanted to give it to Amy and Dan. The Emperor's Code Ian and Natalie kidnaps Dan and grills him for information. Then he is seen climbing up Mount Everest on a pack of Sherpa. Ian nearly falls of the mountain, but Amy saves him, sacrificing the Janus serum for him. Storm Warning'' Dan, Amy, and Nellie plan a scheme to get a wolf fang charm from Isabel, which they believe may be important to the hunt. Dan traps Ian Kabra, as Amy and Nellie manage to get Isabel unconscious and retrieve the fang. Later, Ian helps Isabel and Natalie chase Dan, Amy, Nellie, and Lester. At some point before the events of Into the Gauntlet, Ian travels to Cambodia alone in search of a rumored Clue hidden in Angkor Wat. He is attacked by, and defeats, Vesper agents (whom he believes to be Madrigals), but leaves without finding the Clue. ''Into the Gauntlet'' Just like the other competitors, he also gave his clues to save his loved ones. Earlier on, he discovered that Hope and Arthur Trent were murdered by his mom (Isabel Kabra.). ''The Black Book of Buried Secrets In The Black Book of Buried Secrets it is said that Ian took over his parents' art business. Ian and Natalie also witnessed Isabel's court case where she pleaded guilty. With Vikram and the other major Lucian leaders in hiding, it is possible that Ian, along with his sister Natalie, may become the new leaders of the Lucian branch. ''Mission 10: End Game '' Ian and Natalie have both become honorary Madrigals. Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines In this mission, he guides you. And is also shown to have grown to be more adult and mentions various times to be with Sinead, Hamilton and Jonah. The Medusa Plot Ian arrives at the Cahill Command Centre and helps out. When he has had an encouter with Saladin, a cat that Amy had Dan inherited from Grace Cahill, he was said to have a scar that went from the corner of his eye to his chin. A King's Ransom Ian instructs Dan and Amy to buy some new clothes. The Dead of Night He rushes off to meet his mother, and then goes to South America looking for the AidWorksWonders HQ. Shatterproof Ian returns to Attleboro. Evan Tolliver had been very suspicious at how he acts. He had been very cruel to Saladin and ended up having blood running down his face. Evan had overreacted at his presence and had grabbed a ping-pong paddle. Ian accused him of playing a game. He finally ended up having to feed Saladin red snapper on page 63, chapter 11. Amy strongly believes Vesper Three is Ian. Ian calls Amy in response to this. Amy ends the call, furious that Ian would betray Natalie. These suspicions were planted by Sinead Starling, who was the real Vesper Three. Sinead falsely told Amy that Ian was a Vesper Three suspect in order to attract attention away from herself. Amy says that she hates Ian. ''Trust No One Amy calls Ian and apologizes to him for thinking that he was the Vesper mole. He sends Amy and Dan a list of places his mother, Isabel Kabra has been to recently. ''Day of Doom Ian is captured by Cheyenne Wyoming (disguised as a waitress), along with Jonah, Phoenix, Hamilton and Evan. Casper Wyoming takes Ian to see his mother, who tells him to kill one of the hostages. However, he takes this as an opportunity to tell the hostages what the Vespers were doing. Ian grieved for Natalie after her death. After his mother, Isabel Kabra sees a video camera showing Natalie's dead body and Ian sobbing beside her, Isabel consumes the serum and has a change of heart, determined, like many others, to neutralize Vesper One. She is the only one who succeeds though, but dies in the process. [[Nowhere To Run|''Nowhere To Run]] Ian helps Amy and Dan to stop J. Rutherford Pierce. ''Breakaway'' Ian helps the others find the ingredients to the antidote to the Serum. ''Countdown'' Ian travels to Guatemala to find the 2nd last ingredient to the Antidote. ''Flashpoint'' Ian helps Amy, Dan, Cara, Jake, Atticus, Jonah and Hamilton stop J. Rutherford Pierce from declaring his candidacy. At the end, he and Cara are named Cahill Leaders by Amy and Dan, who decide to retire. Ian and Cara move into Grace's House, Attleboro. ''Mission Titanic'' Ian is thrown out of Grace's House by the Outcast, who challenges Ian and the Cahill leaders to stop his four disasters. ''Mission Hindenburg'' Ian fails to stop the disaster, confronts his dad, and becomes distraught. ''Mission Hurricane'' Ian cracks under pressure while trying to stop the third disaster in the Netherlands. Ian gives up the Cahill leadership and Amy and Dan take back control of the family, while a relieved Ian kisses Cara. ''Mission Atomic'' Ian helps the team stop Nathaniel Hartford, the Outcast from unleashing his revenge on the Cahill family. Personality In the beginning of the Clue Hunt, Ian is ruthless and does everything he can to win. But after he and his sister make an alliance with the Cahill siblings in The Sword Thief, he starts paying attention to Amy and finds himself saving her life in the entrance to the hidden cave. After that, though, he abandons Alistair and the siblings in the cave and he leaves, trapping them inside. In the next books, he starts hesitating a little when he has to do something bad to Amy, like when he didn't help his mother throw Amy to the sharks in ''In Too Dee''p. After Amy saves him in the top of the Everest mountain in[[ The Emperor's Code| The Emperor's Cod''e]], he is shown feeling even guilty. In ''Into the Gauntlet, he is very sad that his mother is never satisfied with him and Natalie, so he breaks into their parents' secret library, finding out that his mother murdered Amy and Dan's parents and worrying if Amy and Dan know about it. In the end of the novel, he and his sister decide to stop being "bad" and try to change. During the Doublecross series, Ian starts to fall for Cara Pierce and tries his best to make her smile and impress her. Talents *Ian is said to be as intelligent as a computer, able to defeat one in chess through 1000 turns, though lacking a bit in people skills, according to Natalie. *Ian is adept at bribery due to his wealth. *Ian, a typical Lucian, is familiar with poisons. *In the tenth book, Into the Gauntlet, Ian breaks into one of his parents' rooms containing information, implying that he could possibly excel at stealth. *In several of his appearances, Ian has demonstrated a calm, unruffled talent for deception. *Ian is trained to deceive lie detectors. Online Ian has his own CliqueMe: http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-ian-kabra Cards Ian's main card is Card 178. He also appears on Card 280: Kabra Mansion, and Card 334: Fireworks. Card178.jpg|Card 178: Ian Kabra J-page-001.jpg|Card 280: The Kabra Mansion 334.png|Card 334, Fireworks Ian K.jpg|Ian's Agent Card Ian.jpg|Ian's Grade 7 Report Card Kabra.jpg|Ian caught on camera Known Clues In Book One they are confirmed to be Lucians, like Benjamin Franklin so they probably know the Clue is an anagram of resolution: Iron Solute In Book Three it is confirmed that Ian and Natalie have one Clue: Gold. In Book Five they are protecting a Lucian Clue from Amy and Dan the Holts and NRR: 1 gram of melted Amber. They failed at this, however. Images ian phone.jpeg| ian again.jpeg| ian again and again.jpeg| lucian ian.jpeg| ian and natalie.jpeg| Iankabra.png Trivia *He is in a relationship with Cara Pierce, despite him thinking (in Series One) love was FLO (for losers only) *Sinead Starling said Ian was Vesper Three in Shatterproof, since Sinead was Vesper Three, and Sinead didn't want anyone to suspect her. *Ian loves classical music. *Ian enjoys playing competitive polo. *Ian believes that cats despise powerful humans. *Ian's childhood idol was Napoleon Bonaparte. *Ian's algebra teacher is a bit afraid of him. *The actor for Ian Kabra in the second series is Jaspal Binning. *He could be of Indian descent through Vikram, for Vikram and Pranav are very Indian names, and Ian's skin is quite tan for a Brit, as is Vikram's and Natalie's, but not Isabel's. Category:Lucian characters Category:Message Board Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Males Category:Madrigal characters Category:The Clue Hunt participants Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Kabra Family Category:Operation Trinity